Poison
by slythergirl
Summary: SMUT! WARNING: Adult / Underage sex! Hermione is the only one around to save Dumbledore's life when he gets poisoned. Her innocent mind doesn't see through his trick or his solution for her to save him ...


**A/N Written for the smut effect. Characters are not that canon and I have not invented them, JK Rowling did.**

**And yes, I know Dumbledore is gay, but he's not in this fic. I guess you could say this is AU? :P**

** I would love to hear what you think! Reviews please? :)**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the girl sitting at the other side of his desk with the usual twinkle in his eyes. She smiled at him, convinced that the old man had nothing but good intentions. And he did. But the good intentions were for himself and not for Hermione Granger who has been the object of his fantasy for quite some time now. And he had a plan as to how to get them into action.

She had come to his office to discuss her concerns about the threat of Sirius Black for her friend Harry Potter, something that concerned himself as well especially since the man had recently broken into the Castle. There was however nothing more he could do than the measures of security he had already taken. He lifted from his chair, as if he was bidding her goodbye. He made sure he placed his hand on a peacock feather pencil for a moment before he pulled it up with a start, complete and utter shock reading from his wrinkled face.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Hermione asked worried. She watched the Headmaster suck his hand and wondered what had hurt him.

He looked down at her with serious eyes before he put his attention back to his hand. "It seems Miss Granger, that I've put myself in a predicament," he said with a grave voice. Hermione gasped, "How so?"

There was a short silence before Dumbledore carefully picked up the peacock pencil feather that had been laying on the desk with his other hand. "This artefact contains the most deadly of poisons and I have just carelessly infected myself with it." He looked at her pointedly. "I'm afraid it's already taking control over my body as we speak, and it seems like I've only got a few minutes left."

Hermione turned paler than the Bloody Baron. "Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered. The Headmaster sighed softly. "There is, but I can't ask this from you Hermione. You are so young, it will scar you forever."

Vividly shaking her bushy head, Hermione got up from her chair and stepped towards the old wizard. Tears were welling in her eyes when she thought of the possibility of losing him. She would sacrifice anything to keep him alive! "There's nothing I wouldn't do to safe you Professor!" she assured him, while a tear found its way down her blushing cheek. Dumbledore looked down at her with a pensive expression on his face for another moment before he spoke slowly. "This poison has a way of creeping down to the abdomen and settle there before setting fire and explode. The only way to remove the poison is by sucking it out of the lowest available hole .."

Hermione swallowed hard when she realised what the Headmaster was suggesting. She had no experience with sex, she had not even kissed a boy let alone seen one naked and now she had to suck on the penis of the oldest man she knew to save his life! But she was not a Gryffindor for nothing, so she would do it. She clenched her jaws for a moment, but then she nodded.

Albus could hardly believe that the bright witch was willing to suck his already rock hard cock. He was careful not to show his excitement on his face, eagerness might scare her away after all. "Thank you, Hermione, I will never forget this," he said gracefully as he softly pushed her down on her knees. "I'm sorry if I'm not gentle, but like I said, the poison will take my life in a matter of minutes so I do not have the time to make it pleasant for you. I hope you can forgive me."

Two big brown eyes were expectantly looking up at him and he felt his ready cock impatiently jerk underneath his robes. He waited for her to nod again. "Close your eyes and open your mouth, it might be easier for you if you don't .." She didn't wait for him to finish the sentence before obeying. A smile appeared on Albus's face. Oh how he would love to fuck her inside out! But he told himself to be patient.

He pushed his robes aside and his wrinkly hands found his ancient cock. He rubbed it gently before he positioned the monstrous instrument in front of the young girl's wet open mouth. She was shaking softly, her hands clutching in front of her.

With one of his hands he controlled his cock, the other he placed behind Hermione's head. He grabbed her curls for support right when he pushed his throbbing dick in her mouth. It was clear that she had not expected the size of him as her eyes flew open and she was struggling for air. "Breath through your nose," Dumbledore moaned. The sense of his hard cock inside her throat was overwhelming. He waited a couple of moments, giving the virgin witch a little time to adjust to the experience before he pulled her head back and slammed it on his cock again. "Suck .." was all he managed to utter. He felt how she desperately started sucking with all her might as he moved her head up and down his pulsing cock more and more violently with each thrust. His ancient manhood continued to slid into the back of her throat and the young girl started to gag.

Albus let go of his cock and held on to the bushy head with two hands now. Instead of pulling her head, he was now quickly thrusting his hips to her innocent face, pushing it in his sweaty crotch. Hermione was making frightened sounds, which only made him hornier and got him to up his rhythm.

With a hard thrust and a long moan, Albus thrust his hips one last time before he felt his seed spill on her pink tongue with small jerks. He kept her face pushed against his crotch until every last drop of his creamy juice had been released. He noticed how she softly started to suck his cock again, uncertain of what it was that he expected her to do. He chuckled inside; Miss Granger was always eager to please. He could feel her swallow his seed and the idea of his sperm flowing through her hot young body made him hard again.

He gently pulled his cock out of her mouth. A trail of saliva connected her mouth to the tip of the purple head of his cock. Damn, she looked so innocent and hot, he wanted to rip down her panties and stick his cock inside her virgin pussy right away. But to keep her trust, he had to be clever and trick her into going all the way with him.

His hand found her chin and he moved it up so she could meet his 'worried' eyes.

"You didn't swallow, did you Miss Granger?" he hoped he sounded sincere. Her eyes grew big when she realised the poison was now residing inside of her body. She started to sob in a panic. "Oh Professor, I can't believe that I didn't think of that!"

He gently pulled her up and closed her into his welcoming arms. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger," he said in his grave voice, "I should have told you not to swallow before. It's my fault completely." She shook her head but didn't say anything. Then she took a step back and looked at him with hope. "Could you .. could you save me, Professor?" she begged him, as tears ran down her sweet and innocent face.

Albus took his time to reply as he saw the fear spread through the young girl's hot body. "I .." he stopped and cast down his eyes. Hermione hurried down on her knees, her mouth dangerously close to his still exposed cock. "Please, you have to save my life! I will do anything, I don't care, I don't want to die!" She grabbed his wrinkled hand and pushed her lips to them to show how submissive she was.

For a second time Albus gently pulled her up. This time he lead her to his desk and set her on it. He put his hands on her legs and looked her straight in the eyes. "We need to be more thorough, second hand poison of this variety is always more dangerous and it can settle anywhere, so we have to put in every effort to get it out, do you understand?" She nodded, joy and relieve reading on her face. Albus took out his wand. "Since I will have to start .. at your top," he looked at her pointedly and she blushed as she understood his meaning, "It's most efficient if you are completely naked." With a swift move of his wand he uttered a spell that left her without any protection from his eyes.

"You may want to close your eyes again," he offered her, and she did.

Albus's eyes eagerly moved over the teenage girl's perfect body. She was almost completely developed, her tits were round and sweetly pointing up, her nipples dark and hard. One of his hands found her tit and massaged it, while his mouth found her other nipple and sucked it with pleasure.

Hermione gasped. She felt embarrassed to be sitting naked on the Headmaster's desk, even more embarrassed that the same Headmaster was now sucking her erected nipple, but since it would save her life she told herself to get over it. The warm mouth was working hard to extract some poison from her nipple and gratitude for the man made her feel fuzzy inside. And it wasn't all that bad, she figured, it was actually kind of pleasant. The fuzziness slowly changed into a softly burning fire in her abdomen as the old man worked his mouth on her tits. She arched her back so he could reach her more easily and she let out a soft moan.

She immediately was ashamed of her behaviour. This wasn't for pleasure after all! On the other hand, Dumbledore had not seemed unsatisfied moments earlier when he had pumped his penis empty inside her mouth. The memory of the pulsing muscle reacting to her virgin tongue set a jolt of electricity through her lower abdomen. She could feel how her inexperienced pussy was soaking up and she restlessly moved her tight little ass on the desk. Maybe she was allowed a bit of pleasure, Hermione decided.

The feverish movement had not escaped Albus's attention. The feast on her perky young tits had made him more than ready for her and the desire to feel her twist and squirm underneath him as he pumped himself empty in her tight little cunt was bigger than his desire to vanquish Tom Riddle right now. "I think it's time for me to move down," he mumbled before he sucked hard on her eager nipple one more time.

Holding her breath, Hermione waited for the Headmaster to follow up on his words. She still didn't look at him, she was still too embarrassed by the situation to open her eyes.

It excited her more than she could have imagined when he violently pushed her legs further apart. She let out a low moan when his lips met her wet folds. She eagerly thrust her hips upwards to meet his warm and comforting mouth. It seemed to take forever before his mouth closed around her pussy and he started to suck. She threw back her head and groaned with lust. When his hot and skilled tongue pushed deep inside her, licking the juices that he had caused, she feverishly moaned his name. "Albus .. yes!"

He felt his cock painfully jerk for attention as he continued drinking from the heavenly cunt in front of him. She was so deliciously tasteful, so unspoiled. He could feel her muscles contracting and made himself ready for the flood of juices that were on its way. She moaned his name and the passionate sound almost made him cum. He held back though and closed his mouth over her swollen clit. That put Hermione over the edge. Moaning long and hard she bucked her hips, and hot juice was streaming out of her hot little cunt.

"To make sure all the poison gets out, I have to pump it out of you. Is that alright?" he asked her as she was half way through her orgasm. Her eyes were open but unfocussed, her rosy lips were asking to be kissed. She was blushing all over her body, not of shame but of satisfaction. "Yes .. oh .. yes .." she sighed.

Albus didn't give her time to recover. With a quick thrust he pushed his dick inside her teenage pushy. Her moan of ecstasy turned into a cry of pain.

Hermione looked up at him with big teary eyes. Just a moment ago she had been in heaven, and now she felt like the Devil himself had pulled her down to Hell. His blue eyes were piercing in hers, just like his big penis was piercing her virgin pussy. Her body wasn't made for such monstrous equipment, after all, she was still just a little girl. Then she realised that she was not exactly a virgin anymore. Right now, she was being fucked by Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard of all time, and it hurt! His beard was tickling her stomach as he moved in and out of her. She felt herself moving over the desk and held on to his surprisingly strong arms for support.

She tried to relax, it would be over in a moment she told herself. She continued to tell herself that it would save her life.

As the old wizard kept thrusting his gigantic penis into her delicate body, pushing her up and down, a flicker of sensation started to come over her. Each time he pushed himself up her shaft, his penis crashed into a button of delight. Soon she felt herself wanting more and she started moving along with her Headmaster, upping the rhythm, eager to feel the rush again.

Albus felt Hermione's lust grow as he poked his cock in her burning cunt over and over again. She was extremely hot, not in his wildest dreams could he had hoped for such passion. There was no way that he could let her go after only one fuck. Not after a fuck like this. He thrust deep inside her juicing cunt, breathing heavily. "For a rescue, this is rather pleasant," he moaned at her. She met his hips and squeezed her cunt, driving him insane. "Harder! Faster!" she moaned back.

He did as she ordered. His fingers pushed in her hips and he thrust inside her so violently she had trouble keeping up with his rhythm. His balls banged hard to her soft pink ass. "Oh Yes! Yes!" she moaned, unable to control her body. Her desperate movements and horny moans drove him over the edge and his sperm squirted into her dark wet cunt just as her muscles started to contract and her cum met his.

Exhausted, he fell down on her belly. They were both silent for a moment, both trying to recollect themselves. Albus smiled when he heard her innocent voice and knew that he would have her again.

"Do you think we got all the poison out for sure?"


End file.
